Giving You Up
by SapphireDragonRider
Summary: Ever woundered what it would be like if Pucca gave up on Garu? This story portrays what i think might happen. Also, Tobe has feelings for Pucca? Summary sux. PuccaxTobe at first but PuccaxGaru at the end. Btw, everyone xept for Tobe is 16; Tobe is 17 XP
1. No More HeartBreak!

**A/N: So, this is my first story and please no flames if it's terrible, but constructive critisism is accepted. I've had this idea on my mind for a while, so now you people can see if this is a waste of your time or not. Thanks to I'mNotCrazyTheWorldIs for beta-ing this and helping me write this terrible work of literature. P.S. I don't own anything, I'm broke. But if I did own this, Pucca and Garu would have babies! LOL!**

* * *

><p>As I sat in my room, I pondered to myself as to why I was even still in love with him. He always ignores me, runs away when he sees me, even if I don't have any intentions of kissing him, and he can't stand being in the same room with me. A decision had to be made, and I had to make it now.<p>

I stood up from my bed in a serious pose. "That's it," I shouted." No more of me chasing him around. From now on, he's on his own! Goodbye, Garu! Goodbye and good riddance!"

Walking with purpose, I went downstairs into the restaurant where my uncles worked. I decided not to tell them about my recent decision, since they were busy at work. I grabbed a bowl of noodles from Uncle Dumpling and delivered them to their table. After about 30 minutes, Ching, my best friend, arrived with Won, her pet chicken, sitting atop her head, as usual.

"Hey Pucca! It's a gorgeous day out today, isn't it?" Ching said with a giggly expression. I smiled at her and said,"Yep! It sure is!" We both sat down and chatted about life for a bit, and then I saw someone outside the window about to enter the Goh-Rong.

_Garu. Great, just who I wanted to see_, I thought to myself, and my smile slowly faded away. Ching must've noticed, and asked me what was wrong. Then almost as if on cue, Garu walked into the restaurant and sat at a table. "Um, Ching, can you excuse-""No need to ask. I know what you need to do." She said to me with a wink.

I got up from the table and walked over to Garu without an expression on my face. "Hello, Garu, what will you be having today?' I said expressionless. Still on his guard, Garu said,"Um I'll have the Goh-Rong Noodles please." I walked away without another word, grabbing a fresh bowl of noodles, and brought them to his table.

"Here you go. Enjoy your meal." I said as I bowed. I went back to work and saw that Garu was confused about my behavior. "_ Just give him time, Pucca, and he'll get the idea that you aren't into him anymore"_, I said to myself.

After he left, I sighed in relief, and worked until my shift was over at 1:00. I went outside for a walk, skipping through the streets of beautiful Sooga Village. I exited the village and entered into a field where Ching and I used to pick four-leaf clovers when we were 11. That was about 5 years ago, and not much has changed. Except of course, the fact that I gave up on Garu and RingRing and I almost get along.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere a swarm of ninjas jumped out of the tall grass and ambushed e. They were so quick and caught me off guard and captured me in a net. I struggled to free myself, but stopped when I heard a familiar maniacal laugh rumble through all the fuss. "Well well well? If it isn't Garu's pathetic girlfriend Pucca?" Tobe said with a grin.

The fact that he called me Garu's girlfriend really pissed me off. "I am NOT Garu's girlfriend. Never have been, *sigh*, and never will be. I gave up on him a while ago, and now I want nothing to do with him."

Well THAT caught Tobe off guard. You should have seen his face. "Now can you please let me out of this net?" I said with an assertive tone. Tobe was just about to free me when Garu came out from nowhere and attacked him. Thank God Tobe's ninja henchmen were there to free me, because once they did, I ran over to the two fighting ninjas and separated them.

"Now both of you STOP! I don't know what either of your problems are, but there must be something wrong with the BOTH of you!" I shouted at the dueling duo.

Tobe immediately took off, leaving me and Garu alone. "Now Pucca, don't get any ide-"

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" I cut him off in an icy tone, not looking him in the eyes. The wave of shock across his face could start an earthquake. "Wh-what! What are you saying Pucca?" Garu asked me with curiosity written all over his face. "I'm saying that you're completely blind not to notice Tobe about to free me from this net. Anyone could've noticed it from a mile away…"

The look on his face looked as if my icy remark cut him right through. I was challenging his honor and intelligence, and he didn't know how to react. "What are you saying, Pucca?" he enquired me. I looked him square on. "What I'm saying is that I'm done with being shut down by you constantly and avoided at all costs by you. What I'm saying is that I'm over you. Finished. Done. Like, stick a fork in it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a room to redecorate." I turned around and walked away from him, his gaping mouth hanging open, and never had I felt so relieved to be done with this problem in my life. Finally, no more Garu!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review this peice of crap. Please? I'm begging. On my knees. Please, I'll give you a cookie, and a cake. I'm desprate! I have no friends, execpt I'mNotCrazyTheWorldIs, and being her friend is hell! JK! Go check out her Sherlock BBC story if you know what that is, cause I sure don't! P.S. She's desprate too.**


	2. The Deed Has Been Done

~*Garu's P.O.V*~

I walked back to my house trying to comprehend what the heck just happened. Was Pucca seriously done with me? Or was she faking it all?

I thought back to the Goh-Rong.

_Well, she did act strange when I was there_, I thought_. She barely talked to me, let alone looked at me._

I continued walking through the forest, then it suddenly hit me; if Pucca is no longer interested, I can finally live my life in peace!

I fist pumped the air and tree-jumped the rest of the way to my house. I've never been so happy in all of my life!

"No more Pucca! No more problems! From now on, I'm a free ninja!" I shouted as I spun through the air. I landed and sped the rest of the way to my house, closed the door, and meditated in peace.

~*Tobe's P.O.V*~

I can't believe this! How could this have happened?

I angrily threw a table across my lair in an enraged fury.

"Great! Now I no longer have a way to lure Garu to me! How am I to wreak my vengeance when I cannot lure him to me!" I shouted as my ninja henchmen scrambled around trying to dodge the flying furniture.

"Now I must find a new weakness of Garu's. But how can I do that? Making fun of Garu saying that Pucca was his girlfriend was easy enough when the girl agreed with me, but now she denies they ever were, and it makes it all the harder if they both think so."

Thinking back on what had happened; I remember the look in her eyes when I had said that she was his girlfriend. Her red eyes sparkled through her rage and she almost looked… somewhat… cute, that way.

I realized what I was thinking and smacked myself in the face for thinking such thoughts.

_Ridiculousness,_ I thought to myself, _I am a villain, and she is a heroin. It could never work out, even if we did have a chance._

But still, it does not stop one from dreaming of the impossible…

~*Pucca's P.O.V*~

Walking through the village, I see the world in a whole new way. I am no longer so consumed in chasing Garu everywhere and looking out for him. The village seems more peaceful and beautiful now. The old fashioned dirt-roads that made the village look rustic and unique. The beautiful fountain in the middle of the square. Everything just looks so much more… serene.

But still, it seems as if something is missing. And I know just what that something is.

Sure, I miss Garu, but it was an empty love, nothing more. It never would've happened, not in a million years.

_It's better this way_, I told myself. _He would've just kept on breaking my heart more if I stayed down that path anyways._

I kept walking and noticed the little pink and blue gingerbread man-like things were putting up decorations along the streets. _Oh yeah_, I thought. _Tonight's the monthly Couples Festival. I was going to ask Garu to go with me. Not like he would._

I kept walking through the village, watching the pink and blue people put up decorations. It was about an hour or so until the festival actually started, and seeing all those couples all happy made me realize just how empty my love for Garu was.

I kept walking, my long-sleeved red dress blowing in the wind as I walked. My high black boots clunked through the streets as my black, Odango-style hair bobbled up and down with each step.

After a while, I saw Ching and Abyo chilling by the water fountain. I waved to them and they motioned for me to come over there. I walked over, and started talking with them.

"Pucca, why are you all alone? Weren't you going to ask Garu to come?" Ching asked me. She was wearing her purple long sleeved shirt and purple jeans. Her black hair was parted into two braids that went down past her shoulders. Won, her pet chicken, sat atop her head.

"Yeah, I pretty much expected you to ask him or drag him along anyways if he refused." Abyo chimed in. He was wearing his usual black ninja shirt that had a white stripe outlining where it was stitched. He also wore black pants and wore his black hair in his usual shaggy style.

I knew I had to tell them sooner or later, and I guess now was the time to. "Well, you see… I pretty much gave up on Garu…" I said in a small voice. Ching and Abyo gasped, and so did everyone else who overheard. "WH-WHAT!" Abyo yelled. "When did this happen, Pucca?" Ching asked with urgency.

"This morning, actually. I realized that I no longer wanted to love someone who didn't love me back. I realized it was an empty love, and I didn't want my heart broken anymore." I said looking them both in the eyes.

After a moment of silence, they responded to my shocking news. "Wow, I never thought you'd ever give up on him." Abyo said, still in a state of shock.

"I know. Trust me; I'm just as surprised as you are." I said, giggling.

"Are you ok, Pucca?" Ching asked me.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I chose to do this, and if I have a problem with it, then it's my own fault." I said, giggling again.

Ching and Abyo both looked at each other and laughed along with me.

"Well, I'm glad to see you taking this situation with an open mind and laughter!" Ching said, smiling at me.

I looked down and saw them holding hands. Then I realized that they were on a date! I felt somewhat embarrassed. "So I'll just be going now, if you don't mind. I don't want to be a third wheel or anything." I said giggling.

"No its ok, Pucca. We don't mind, right Ching?" Abyo asked.

Ching shook her head. "Yeah, we don't mind! The more the merrier I always say!" Ching said, giggling.

"No it's ok," I said. "I want to walk around and look at the festival anyways. See you guys later at the fireworks show!"

We waved goodbye. But while they left, I stayed at the fountain.

I saw a rose that someone must've dropped and picked it up. I sat down on the fountains edge and looked at it.

I felt kind of bad about what I had said to Garu. I think I was a little too harsh. I sighed.

I didn't want to be done with him completely. I just gave up on loving him, that's all.

Staring at the pink rose, I still knew that somewhere deep, deep down that I still loved him. But just not as much as I used to.


	3. Being Watched

**HAY HAY HAY! haha, ITS CHAPTER THREE, NERDS! lol i keed i keed! Im the only nerd here HA! god, im hyper haha!**

**anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(btw, in this story everyone is 16 exept for Tobe, he's 17 :P)**

**Oh, and i own nothing!**

**ONTO THE STORY! *for realzies this time!***

* * *

><p>~*Garu's P.O.V*~<p>

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I was secretly watching over the Couples Festival. Not like I wanted to go, but there are always criminals who try to steal or cause trouble at these festivals, and it was my job as a noble ninja to protect my village.

As I neared the center of the festival, something at the fountain caught my eye. I saw someone sitting there all alone with no one near them. As I got closer, I saw that it was Pucca!

I quickly hid in the trees above her, trying not to be seen. "_Why is she here?"_ I asked myself.

I saw she was looking at something in her hand.

_A pink rose? Why would she have a pink rose? _I thought to myself. Then it hit me. _Oh, I get it! She possibly fell in love with someone else and didn't want to love me anymore. She must be waiting for him here._

At the thought of someone else, my stomach lurched for some reason. _What the? Why should I care? I don't love her or anything. So what if she's seeing someone else._

But when I looked at her more closely, I noticed that she had a sad expression on her face. Seeing that made my stomach lurch even more. Again, I wondered why I cared.

_Could it be that she is here all alone?_ I asked myself.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, I jumped out of the tree quietly and continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

But I still couldn't stop thinking about Pucca…

~*Pucca's P.O.V*~

Still sitting on the fountain, I thought I heard something in the trees. I looked up, but there was nothing there. "_Probably just some birds_," I told myself.

When I saw everyone starting to head out of the village and into the field, I knew that it was time for the fireworks. I got up, and I began to head over to the field by myself.

As I was walking, I felt as if someone was watching me, but I knew that it was impossible. The only actually stealthy person in the whole village is Garu, and we _all_ know the likelihood of him watching me. I sighed, and continued walking.

Once I reached the field, everyone in the village was there with their sweethearts. I saw Ching and Abyo, but I still didn't want to be like a third wheel, so I just walked on.

I kept on walking until I reached the edge of the forest that surrounded the field. I sat up against a tree and brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. I looked up at the sky as it filled with the first explosion of light, wondering what Garu was up to right now.

_Probably celebrating a life without me anymore_, I thought to myself and laughed, because that is exactly what he'd be doing right now.

_I really have to stop thinking about him. I'll go nuts_, I thought and laughed again.

I looked back up at the sky as more explosions of beauty and color burst in a vibrant eruption of light.

~*Garu's P.O.V*~

As I'm walking home through the forest from patrolling the city, I see the fireworks in the night sky. I watch them for a while then I keep on walking through the forest.

I came upon a clearing along the forests edge, so I walked over to get a better view. I leaned on a large tree with my hands in my pockets and looked up at the sky as another explosion of vibrant color and sound burst in the lonely night sky.

_I wonder what Pucca's doing right now_, I thought to myself. The second I realized what I was thinking, I slapped myself in the face.

_Stop thinking like that_, I thought. _Besides. She's possibly with someone else_.

The second I said that, I saw out of the corner of my eye a figure sitting up against a tree with their knees at their chest.

They were alone.

I got a closer look, and saw that it was Pucca. "_So she was alone this whole time"_, I said quietly to myself.

Suddenly, Pucca looked my way.

_Crap, she must've heard me_, I thought.

She stood up and started walking towards me, trying to see who was there.

My first thought; _Run_!

I ran back into the woods as fast as I could. I could hear footsteps following behind, so I tried to run even faster.

I ran and I ran. I ran through streams, swerved around trees, trying to outrun her.

Finally I reached an opening in the middle of the forest. I looked all around me; no sign of her.

I sighed, but just as I did, something jumped on me and knocked me to the ground. They pinned me to the ground with one hand, and balled the other into a fist, just about to knock my lights out.

Pucca's face was filled with rage, but when she saw it was me, she gasped.

"G-Garu?"

I smiled weakly. "Heh, hi, Pucca…"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOH cliffy! i know that these things can kill a person, but it makes the story all the better! i know my writing kinda bland, but this week i have a school play and i had to rush rush rush to get this story up just for you guys! I wub u ALL!<strong>


	4. AWWWW SNAP!

**HERROW EVERYONE! i know that this is somewhat late-ish, and i practically murdered you all with that cliff hanger, so, here it is the story continues! (BTW HUUUUUUGE shock at the end *squee*)**

* * *

><p>~*Pucca's P.O.V *~<p>

I couldn't believe it.

The same person who avoided me all those years was the same person who has supposedly following me around all throughout the festival. And now he was watching me?

I lowered my fist and got up.

"I'm sorry, Garu…"

He got up and brushed himself off. "Eh, it's no problem. I shouldn't have been watching you."

"No, not about that. About what I had said earlier."

Garu looked confused, and backed away a bit.

I noticed this, and giggled. "No, I'm not talking about me still being in love with you after all."

He blushed a bit, and lowered his guard.

"I meant to say I'm sorry for saying that I never want to see you again. I don't exactly want to 'stick a fork in it'; I still want to be your friend. I think I was kind of harsh on you earlier, and I know you didn't deserve to be talked to like that. I was still just a little frazzled from the kidnaping."

I giggled and Garu even chuckled a bit. I've never heard him laugh before, so I blushed a little and giggled softly.

"Well, I hope that we can still be friends. So what do you say?" I held out my hand in a friendly gesture. "Friends?"

He looked at my hand, then at me. He smiled. "Deal." he grabbed my hand and shook it.

I smiled back. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said as I walked away.

I couldn't help but smiling.

Having him as a friend is much better than having him as a boyfriend.

~*Garu's P.O.V*~

Watching her fade from my view, I notice my heart is racing. I just tell myself it's from the running, and return home.

It was a long walk back, but I made it. I took my hair out of the two red pigtails that I always wore. I took of my black T-shirt that had a red heart insignia on it. Underneath the T-shirt was a blood red long-sleeved turtleneck. I put on my blue stripped pajamas and lay down on my mat.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened today:

1-Pucca was no longer in love with me

2-Pucca still wanted to be friends, which we are

Today was really strange, mainly because I barely saw Pucca at all. Not that I was bothered or anything.

But still, I guess it would be ok to have Pucca as a friend…

I really hope she's not lying about no longer being in love with me.

~*Tobe's P.O.V*~

All day, all I could think about was her.

She was the only girl who could defeat an entire army of ninjas.

She was the girl who wore a long red dress and high boots and her hair in those little bun… thinggies…

And she was the first girl to ever steal my heart.

I sat up in my bed, my heart pounding from a dream;

_We were in the forest, just the two of us…_

_We were holding hands and keeping each other close…_

_We were "gulp" kissing in a warm embrace…_

_Then the wind was blowing all around us, it was too strong for me…_

_I tried to grab onto her but all she said was "I'm sorry. I can't help you. Your evil and I hate evil."…_

_I spiraled into a never ending vortex until suddenly I awoke with a start. _

I was breathing heavily. Beads of sweat were running down my face.

_What was that all about_? I thought to myself_. Had I fallen in love with *gulp* her?_

I couldn't sleep all the rest of the night. My mind was racing with thoughts of _her._

"_So then it's true…"_ I said quietly to myself.

"_I really am in love with Pucca…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWW SNA-YUP! told ya there was a shocker at the end! so anyways, if you would be so kind as to click that little button right down there and leave meh a review. whether it be a comment or a suggestion to the story, it doesnt matter. even if you just say " NARWHALE ATTACK" i wouldnt mind :P i will try and finnish up the next chappie, seeeeeeeww... BUH-BYEZIES!<strong>_


	5. Feelings Explained

**YAAAY ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOORAH! so anyways, sorry this was late, but my internet was all down and junk but i could still write and i wrote alot! i was originaly going to separate this into two seperate chapters, but since i lub you all so much i made an extra long one just for chu! oh, and it be mah longest chapter yet! also, to all whom it may concern, i WILL be finnishing this story, so dont worry about me not finnishing it, kzies? btw, i dont own anything at all, so dont sue meh!**

**ONWARD TO THE STOREH!**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Pucca's P.O.V*~<strong>

I woke up in my newly re-decorated room. Where there were once posters of Garu are posters of pandas, oceans, and my fave band Paramore! **( A/N Ha! I just HAD to put them in this story somewhere! I love Paramore!)**

My room hadn't a single trace of Garu merchandise, save for a picture of Ching, Abyo, Garu and I as kids. Ching helped me redesign it, and it didn't take too long.

I put on my usual long-sleeved red dress, black combat boots, and my hair was in its usual Odango style. I walked outside and met up with Ching and Abyo.

"Hey Pucca, have you seen Garu lately?" Abyo asked.

I shook my head. "No I haven't seen him since last night."

They looked at each other. "Were you two at the festival together after all?" Ching asked with curiosity.

I giggled, blushing. "No, no nothing happened! He was kind of stalking me though. Possibly wondering if I was telling the truth or not."

"Oh, ok then." They both said in unison. I laughed at the unexpected unison they made. They laughed along with me.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Later guys!" I said waving goodbye.

"Bye Pucca!" Ching said. "And tell Garu he owes me a rematch if you see him!" Abyo added, punching the air.

I walked out of the village and into the forest and came upon a bridge over a peaceful stream. I walked atop the bridge and looked over at the scenery. The forest outlined the small field the river ran through. It looked like something you would see at an art gallery.

I leaned on the railing of the white faded bridge and stared out at the gorgeous scenery. I closed my eyes as the breeze blew and tussled my hair and dress. The air was cool and gentle and smelled sweet.

But that whole time I was there, it almost felt as if…

…as if I was…

…being watched…

**~*Tobe's P.O.V*~**

"Ugh. I hate not sleeping…" I drowsily moaned, rubbing my eyes. Every time I was almost asleep, a vision of her sweet smile or her delicate face blushing red would send such a jolt of electricity through my body and I would wake up again in a cold sweat.

I was wearing my usual ninja suit with my katana at my side, only I didn't wear my mask. I was too sleepy to notice until I was already a long ways from my lair.

I sleepily walked through the forest, trying to get away from my idiotic ninja henchmen. _They never leave me alone._

I saw a small stream, and decided to follow it to see where it leads. I followed its curves and bends until I came upon a small clearing in the forest. I looked around and saw a small bridge that crossed over the stream. But it wasn't the bridge I was interested in. It was who was _on_ the bridge.

Standing on the bridge, leaning over the rail, was none other than Pucca, the wind tussling her perfect black hair and red dress.

I could feel my heart practically beating out of my chest. My face was turning bright tomato red. I was paralyzed, frozen by my beating heart and staring eyes. There she was, just leaning on the rail, staring out at the perfect scenery.

_Such perfect scenery suits her beauty_, I thought to myself.

I couldn't comprehend what I did next. My brain wasn't in control of my limbs anymore; my heart was, or something like that. I started walking towards her, my heart beating wildly with each step. I wasn't looking at where I was going, and I accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. That's what broke the silence.

She turned around to see who it was, and when she saw me, her eyes grew wide. I could feel my heart practically jump out of my body when our eyes locked in a gaze.

She turned and started to run away. When I realized this, I called out. "Wait!"

She didn't stop, so I ran after her. "I just want to talk with you!" I grabbed her hand and I felt my heart explode. "Please. I promise I won't harm you. I just want to know something." I lied.

She stopped trying to escape, but she didn't turn around. "What is it, Tobe…"

I gulped. Her voice sounded harsh, but somewhat sweet. "Well, I just was wondering… why you broke up with Garu…" My voice cracked in the middle of my sentence, and I could've died when I heard her giggle at it.

She turned around, not looking me in the eye. "I didn't break up with him. We never were a couple…

"I gave up on him because I didn't want my heart torn to pieces anymore knowing that he wants nothing to do with me…" Her eyes started filling up with tears. My heart was aching when I saw the tears start to spill over.

"You don't understand what it's like; loving someone who would rather you just go away and won't even give you a single chance!" she was yelling now, tears streaming down her eyes. It pained me so much to see her this way.

"Every day, I knew that's how he felt! But every day I still chased him! I chased him because I thought that eventually he would give in and give me a chance!" She quieted down a bit, and looked down at the ground. "And I thought that if he gave me a chance, then he would see that he loved me too…" she said staring at the dirt.

**~*Pucca's P.O.V*~**

I couldn't control my own emotions. Here I was, telling my enemy why I didn't love Garu I couldn't even control myself and started to spill out every single detail to public enemy #1!

But, he wasn't really my enemy. He was Garu's enemy. He never really did anything bad to me. I was blinded by Garu's hatred for him that I never really got to know the real him.

After I had told him all of that, I was crying uncontrollably. I felt so weak; him standing there watching me cry like this. But then he did something completely unexpected.

He came closer to me and put his muscular arms around me in a hug. He held me close to himself and put his head on top of mine, since he was about a good six inches taller than me. He just held me there, my forehead resting on his chest. And for some reason, I felt safe in his arms.

"It's ok Pucca." He said to me in a soft tone. "It will get better soon, you'll see. Garu's been a total jerk to you in the past, and you've been so strong not to let that stop you from chasing him. That's one of the things I love about you, Pucca."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. _Was he confessing his love to me?_ I wondered. As he held me close, I could hear his heartbeat through his chest. It was beating wildly and fast, the same way my heart beated when I was with Garu. _Maybe he does have feelings for me_…

"You're strong and you never give up. You're smart, respectable, loving, and beautiful. Garu's blind if he can't see all of that…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Oh my god he is in love with me. How did this happen?_ I wondered. I just stood there in his arms, hot tears still streaming down my face; my body paralyzed from pushing him off and running like hell back to the village.

He held me tighter. "You don't have to go through this alone. You were strong enough to decide to do this without anyone's influence, but there are people who love and care for you and who will help you through this. And I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'm one of those people. It's ok Pucca, you don't have to be alone anymore."

I was completely paralyzed by what he had just told me. We both just stood there in silence for a while. I was still trying to comprehend what happened. Just yesterday he was capturing me in a net and planning to destroy me. What made him change his mind all of a sudden and feel this kind of emotion for me?

He lifted my chin to look in my eyes. They were a deep brown in color. He stared right through me. He started to close his eyes and lean closer. Before I could puch him away, his lips were ontop of mine and he had captured me with a kiss. My eyes widened.

This was the first time someone else captured and kissed me. It wasn't anything like kissing Garu at all. When I kissed Garu, he would always squirm and try to get away from me. He never enjoyed it one bit. But with Tobe, it was sweet and nervous. I guess he really liked me and let his heart control his actions.

When we parted lips, my face was a bright strawberry red and so was his. I looked down immediately and stared at the ground, covering my mouth. _He kissed me? He actually kissed me? Why did he do that?_

I was so confused that I turned and ran. I had no idea what the heck just happened, and all I could think of was to run away. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just needed to get out of there. Now!

I ran and ran and ran until I came upon a waterfall. I sat on the edge of the cliff it ran over and listened to the roar of the water. I was just trying to understand what I should do next.

_Should I give Tobe a chance? Should I just never leave my house? What am I supposed to do?_

**_~*Garu's P.O.V*~_**

Having watched everything that had just happened, I just was in total shock.

I was just walking through the forest when I saw Pucca at the bridge. I had thought that I should go and talk with her, being that were just friends anymore. But before I got to the edge of the forest Tobe appeared behind her without his mask. I hid in the forest, being the sneaky ninja that I am. I was readying myself to attack if Tobe tried to hurt her, but then she turned around and they both froze.

Pucca tried to run away, but Tobe grabbed her hand. I unsheathed my katana, ready to strike, but Tobe said he needed to talk with her. Still caught in his grip, she started to spill out what was going through her mind, her going from a small whisper to a loud shout then back to a whisper again.

When she told him everything, I couldn't believe it. I didn't know I broke her heart that much. I just wanted to practice ninjutsu in peace. I never meant to hurt her. I felt terrible. My heart was aching. All that she wanted was for me to give her a chance, and I never did. I slumped against a large tree, my hand loosely gripping my katana.

I could hear everything they were saying. Pucca not wanting to love me anymore because I pushed her away so many times. Tobe confessing that he loved Pucca. Me breaking Pucca's heart so badly that she cried uncontrollably. But the part that shocked me the most was the kiss.

Pucca had done nothing to break away from that creep. She just stayed there and let him kiss her. I think she was maybe too much in shock by everything Tobe did that she couldn't move. Watching her run away in tears because she was so confused made my stomach lurch.

I sat up against a tree stump. I can't even give her a chance now because she's moved on. Heck, she might even start dating Tobe. I thought about that for a minute.

_Nah. She'd never do that_. I told myself in my head. Then it hit me; WHY DID I EVEN CARE?

I stood up and walked home, trying to erase from my mind these mixed feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>*le gasp* ! this is soo amazing! lol jk not really im really bored right now and its late and i still need to do mah homework so buh bye and i lub chuu ALL!<strong>


	6. More Depressive Writing yaaay

**YAAAY chapter 6! okay, sorry if this was late, but i really was lazy and had writters block... merr, u all know what its like, right?**

**nao, SILENCE... I KILL YOU... onto the fic yaaay!**

**I OWN _NOTHING_!**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Tobe's P.O.V*~<strong>

As I watched her run away, I put both hands on my forehead, squeezed my eyes shut, and fell back into the long grass.

"Why, WHY did I do that!" I yelled. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done! Tell a girl who has no interest in you and possibly hates you that you love her? C'mon, what was I thinking?"

I put both of my hands on my forehead again. "And why did I have to kiss her…"

I sat up and covered my face in my knees. "I am so pathetic."

**~*Pucca's P.O.V*~**

I was just sitting on the edge of this cliff, watching a waterfall tumble over the edge. I was thinking about Tobe, about what he said, what he did, the kiss, it all was racing through my mind. I was getting a headache and rested my head on my knees and covered my face with my arms.

I stayed in that position for god knows how long until I heard a twig snap behind me. _What is with all these twigs,_ I thought. Either way, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

Without moving I shouted. "Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

Nonetheless, the mystery person sat down right next to me and put their arm around me. I looked up, and I saw it was Ching.

I felt kind of bad, so I apologized. "Sorry Ching, I didn't know it was you." "It's ok Pucca. What's wrong?" Ching being my best friend, I told her everything that just happened.

"Oh my God are you serious? Tobe said that he loved you? AND he kissed you?" I simply nodded my head, too embarrassed to speak. "Do you think he was serious, or was he trying to make Garu jealous or something like that?" I shook my head. "No way would Garu get jealous if I fell in love with Tobe. In fact Garu couldn't care any less about me. I know he just agreed to at least be my friend because he was being nice. He wouldn't usually agree to do anything with me, and I guess I'm okay with that."

Ching looked at me, super concerned. I looked over the cliff again. "And there's one more thing…"

Ching grabbed my shoulders and turned me so that my legs were no longer dangling over the cliff. "What is it? You have to tell me! I need details!" She said as she shook me.

When she stopped, I began to speak. "Well, when he was holding me, I could hear his heart beating through his chest. It was beating super-fast and wildly, and that's how my heart would beat when I was near Garu." Ching looked at me, confused. "Yeah, so?"

"So, that's the kind of heart beat that people have when their near or talking to the one they love. He was completely serious, and everything he said was completely true."

Ching just stared forward in disbelief. "I never knew that he would fall for you." "Heh, you and me both." We just laughed at that remark. "So, you're still coming to the Goh-Rong with me, Abyo, and Garu, right?" Ching asked. "Why would I miss it? You guys are my best friends in the world. Just, don't tell anyone about any of this; especially Garu. I don't think he can handle it."

Ching just laughed. "Okay Pucca, I promise. Now let's go. We're going to be late!"

We both ran to the Goh-Rong as fast as we could. Garu and Abyo were both waiting for us outside. "Hey! Sorry if were late!" Ching said. "Eh, it's alright you guys. We just got here too, anyways." Abyo said. I giggled at that. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Garu looking at me. His eyes were cold but strangely forgiving at the same time. I just ignored him. "Alright guys. Are we just going to stand around out here, or are we going in to have some noodles?" I said in a cheery tone, smiling.

Abyo and Ching cheered, and Garu smiled in agreement. I opened the doors and we all entered. "Dibs on sitting next to Abyo!" Ching pronounced, grabbing and locking onto his arm. I gave her a look that said _Thanks for setting me up for an awkward lunch. _She just giggled and sat down next to Abyo, her hand locked in his. I sat next to Garu but didn't exactly look at him. I honesty couldn't, due to the previous event that happened not but an hour ago. But I could see he was looking at me, still with a cold expression on his face.

Dada came over to take our order and lickity-split came back with our food. I could tell that he was having a bad say, so I started clapping and laughing. "Wow, Dada! New personal record!" I exclaimed, laughing. Everyone joined in and gave Dada a round of applause (and a well-needed confidence boost!) He blushed as he gave us our food, and walked away with a huge smile on his face. We all went to eating our noodles, laughing and feeling good about what we did for Dada. But Garu just stared at me in a curious way.

I looked back at him. "What?" I asked. "Dada always looks miserable at this job, and yet you manage to give him a huge smile on his face? How did you do that?" Garu exclaimed, not taking his eyes off me. I shrugged. "I guess I just have that kind of effect on people." I went back to eating my noodles, while he just continued to look at me. I pretended not to notice. When we were all done with the meal, we were arguing about who would pay for it.

"I'll pay for it, you guys!" Abyo exclaimed. "No, no, I'll pay for it! It was my idea anyways!" Ching protested. "Guys, guys enough. I have employee discount, so I'm paying for it. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." I objected to the both of them. They eventually gave in, and I was the one who paid. We all walked outside to it being overcast and looking as if it were about to rain.

"Aww, man! This sucks!" Abyo yelled as it started to drizzle lightly. "It's just raining lightly for now. If we hurry we could all make it to our homes before it really starts to downpour." I announced to everyone. We all said goodbye, and hurried to our homes. I walked back into the Goh-Rong, where Dada was just cleaning up. I helped him clean up, then went up to my room. It was only 1 in the afternoon! "Ugh! What am I going to do the rest of the day?" I looked over at my desk, and saw my laptop. I got up and grabbed it. I sat back down on my bed and decided to surf the web.

I did that for a while and then I grew tired. In the middle of watching an episode of Ouran High School Host Club, I started thinking about Tobe. I wondered how he could've fallen in love with me so fast. Then I thought to how fast I fell in love with Garu when we were kids, and I figured he just thought I was good looking and kind. I sighed, hoping that I wasn't falling in love with him as well.

**~*Tobe's P.O.V*~**

I continued to lie in the field, self-loathing, until I felt a small drop of wetness fall on my cheek. I then jumped back into reality and noticed it was raining. I stood up, and ran back to my lair before it started to downpour. I reached my lair just before it did, and I ran right inside. My idiot ninjas were nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is everybody?" I yelled. "They all took a day off." A voice from behind me echoed back. I turned around, to see it was only Kenshin; my childhood friend and only trustworthy ninja in my clan. **(A/N my bestest-friend-foreverest and beta ****I'mNotCrazyTheWorldIs came up with the idea of giving Tobe a friend in his clan for him to vent towards poor Tobe!)**

I just looked at him with a blank expression. "Why would they do that?" Kenshin just stood up and looked at me and shrugged. "They didn't know where you were, so I told them that they could take the day off." I put my hand on my forehead. "And WHY, exactly, did you do that?" "They needed a break. Besides, it's not like you were here to bark orders at them. Hey, where were you, anyways?"

My face turned a bit red. "I-I don't wanna talk about it…" I said, climbing the stairs to my room. I opened my door and slammed it shut. I walked over to my I-pod docking station and played nothing but Adele songs like 'Turning Tables' and 'Fire to the Rain'. I fell onto my bed, buried my head in my pillow, and wallowed in my self-pity.

I heard a knock at my door, but I didn't bother to answer. Kenshin opened the door and walked over to me. "Wow, Garu must've beat your butt pretty hard for you to be _this_ depressed." I sat up, not looking him in the eyes. "It wasn't Garu…it was…Pucca…" I said quietly. Kenshin just looked at me. "Lemme guess; you fell in love with her, and you probably did something really stupid, right?"

"When the hell did you get telepathy?" I sighed. "Well, I was walking through the forest, when I came upon a clearing where a field and a small stream ran through. There was a bridge, and Pucca was on the bridge. I couldn't think straight, and I started walking towards her. That is, until I stepped on a stick and snapped it, breaking the silence and causing her to look back at me."

Kenshin just laughed. "_Real_ smooth, lover-boy." I glared at him. "So then she started to run, so I grabbed her and promised not to hurt her. I then asked her why she broke up - err, gave up on Garu. She just lost it after that. He must've hurt her so much that she couldn't control her own emotions and cried uncontrollably." Just remembering how she reacted made my heart ache even more.

"I then brought her in for a hug, trying to comfort her. Then… I… err… confessed, my feelings... to her." Just recalling that moment made my face burn red. "Then, I sort of…kissed her…" I could see Kenshin's eyes widen at that. "I know I'm pathetic, okay! I still can't believe I did that. The worst part is, though, she just ran after that. I can't take this!" I stood up and punched a hole in the wall. "Oops…"

Kenshin, being my best and only friend, just told me the straight up truth. "Listen bro, I know you may love this chick, but face it. She's been in a weird relationship with Garu for god knows how long, having her heart broken almost every single day. I think she just doesn't want to be in another relationship in fear of her heart being broken all over again."

I just sighed. "Thanks for telling me the truth, Kenshin. And you're right. I think I might've dropped that bomb on her a little too soon. Thanks for giving me the advice."

"That's what I'm here for, no?" We laughed for a while, the stereo still playing Adele's song, 'Someone Like You'. "And one more thing; get new music for your iPod. Seriously? Adele? C'mon dude."

I laughed when he left, and lay back on my bed, still listening to Adele. _One day, Pucca. You will love me. I know_

* * *

><p><strong>gaaaaaaw! this is so poorly written i hate writters block! grrrrr... i promise to try and get the next chapter up asap, too, and sorry it takes forEVer for me to upload stuffs :P<strong>

**review for meh and gimme advice! i lub chuu all!**


	7. Chances Taken

**OhMyGod i am soooooo sorry! i have been busy entertaining family all of last week and i couldnt find time to write my story! i understand if you all hate me forever, now ( lol jk i know you all love me!) so, heres chapter seven! ENJOY!**

**P.S. i own NOTHING**

* * *

><p>~*Pucca's P.O.V*~<p>

I was walking through the village, trying to clear my head. All I could think of last night was Tobe. _I hope I'm not falling in love with him_ I thought. I walked through the shops, the market place, and the street vendors, hoping to get his image out of my head.

After a while of walking aimlessly around the village, I somehow wound up at the beach. I figured that as long as I was there, I might as well walk around. I walked around the beach for a while admiring the view. Out in the deep blue ocean were enormous mountainous cliffs that were scattered around the sea Sooga Village rested upon. It was absolutely beautiful, and I just had to get a better view. I knew there was a gondola ride that lead to the top of a mountain that had a perfect view of the ocean.

I walked to the mountain, which was also quite serene and beautiful in its own way. I walked around the mountain, looking for the gondola lift. I couldn't see it anywhere. I kept on walking, and noticed that the trees were getting bigger and more common. I knew that I was in the forest, once again.

I don't know what it is about it. I guess I'm just somewhat drawn to it. Maybe because I knew that Garu was here. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him in a while. Not since yesterday, and we didn't really talk.

I was simply walking through the forest, examining the scenery, still pondering whether I should stop in on Garu or not, when I heard a repetitive 'thwack' noise coming from somewhere in the forest. I got curious, and followed the sound. As I came closer, I saw what was making that noise.

It was Tobe, repeatedly punching the base of a large tree. "Ugh! Why am I so stupid!" _Thwack!_ "Why the hell did I even do that? What was I thinking?" _thwack!_ "Now she won't even give me a freakin' _chance _now because of that little stunt I pulled!" That last 'thwack' he punched a hole right through the tree. He then leaned his forehead against the tree and sighed. "The first girl to ever steal my heart away and she won't even give me a chance…"

I couldn't take seeing any more of this. I turned around and started to quietly walk away, but of course I stepped on a you guessed it; a twig, and snapped it in half, once again breaking the silence and making the other person aware of your presence. I froze as he turned around, my face burning red.

"P-Pucca?" I turned around, and smiled politely. "Heh… hi, Tobe..." His face was burning more than mine was. "You didn't… see any of that… did you?" he asked, hoping I hadn't. I nodded my head, and he immediately smacked himself in the face. "I'm really sorry, Tobe. I just heard a noise, and I got curious and I followed it and… I'm just really sorry." I looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

He must've seen me look so embarrassed and somewhat ashamed, and he walked over to me and lifted my chin. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I dropped a pretty big bomb on you the other day, and I really shouldn't have, since you just got over Garu, after all. I'm truly, deeply sorry, Pucca. And I hope you can forgive me."

I looked into his eyes; they were filled with sorrow and regret. I nodded. "Yes, I forgive you." His dejected face turned brighter when I said that. "Oh, thank you Pucca! Thank you so much! I felt so terrible for what I did to you." He said, giving me a hug. And for once, I hugged him back. I could feel his heart beat even more wildly when I wrapped my arms around him as he did me.

I thought of something; Garu never gave me a chance, which was all that I wanted. If all Tobe wanted from me was at least a chance, the least I could do was give him one. Once we broke away from our hug, I had to tell him.

"Tobe"? The sudden sound of my voice seemed to catch him off guard, and he blushed a bit. Well, more than he already was. "Yeah, Pucca"? I swallowed the lump in my throat, still questioning what I was about to say. "If all you want is for me to give you a chance, I guess I could…"

~*Tobe's P.O.V*~

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Pucca, the goddess of my dreams, was going to give me a chance. My jaw dropped open. My eyes grew wide. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster. My face grew hot. All I could see was the lovely person in front of me. I was completely speechless. All I could do was nod in agreement. She smiled at me and did something I absolutely did not expect.

"But there is one thing…" she said. "Wh-what is it?" I had said, still stumbling over my own words. "This…" She grabbed the collar of my ninja suit and pulled me down to her level and kissed me. I couldn't believe it. She was the one who kissed me this time. I returned the favor, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her closer to me, deepening the kiss. **(A/N Blech! I hate writing kissing scenes! It makes me feel so akward!)**

When we broke free of each other, we stared into each other's eyes. We were both smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a wink. I nodded, still dazed from the kiss. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, Pucca." I said and stared into her sparkling eyes. She turned and started to fade away from my view, my heart growing heavier the further away she got. I couldn't help but smile in the stupidest way possible. I turned around and started to walk to my home.

_I knew she would share my love eventually. And I've never been so happy in my entire life!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? leave me feed back and information and maybe new idears idk im soooooo bored right now, and I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>

**P.S. i wont be able to post next week cause more family is coming over for their spring break. we dont have spring break. FML**


	8. I dont know what to name this chapter

**OMG HI PPLE! sorry this is late, but as you read from my last update, i had a bunch of family over and i could only get to writing this this week, and not too much, either. SORRY ITS SO SHORT ILL TRY TO HAVE MORE UP LATER- oops, caps lock :P **

**well anyways, i own nothing im homeless :'D**

* * *

><p>~*Pucca's P.O.V*~<p>

I walked away from him, feeling my heart sink the further away I got. _I must actually love him to be feeling this way_ I thought. I took a shortcut through the forest into the village, mainly because I saw that it was about to rain. Once I reached the village, I frantically looked around for Ching. _I have to tell her about this!_ I thought. After a while of walking around, I finally found her standing outside of a katana shop, staring at all the sharp blades through the shop window.

"Ching! I need to talk to you! It's important!" I told her when I reached her. I grabbed her arm and ran to the Goh-Rong and up to my room. I closed the door and the shades of my room so no one can look in.

"Pucca what the heck is going on?" Ching asked super surprised. I couldn't hold it in, so I just blurted it out. "I'm dating Tobe!" I half-shouted. The look on Ching's face was un-bearable, so I turned around. "You….WHAT?" Ching was totally freaking out. "Ching, I don't see what the big deal is!" I seriously didn't. "Pucca! He's Tobe! Your enemy"! I held up my hand in protest."Not my enemy. He's _Garu's_ enemy!" I stated with extra emphasis on _Garu_. "Will you just stop talking and let me explain to you what the heck happened?"

Ching grew quieter and calmer and nodded. I explained to her how all he wanted was a chance with me, and how all I wanted was a chance with Garu as well. I told her how I decided to do for him what Garu refused to do for me; give him a chance.

Ching understood what I had done after I explained the situation, and she said she was sorry for freaking out. "How do you think Garu is going to react to this?" she asked. I really didn't think about what he would think. "This isn't about Garu. This is about me for once. He had his chance, and he knows it. He'll just have to face facts, I guess."

~*Garu's P.O.V*~

I couldn't stop thinking about what Pucca had said at the Goh-Rong the other day; _"I guess I have that kind of effect on people."_

_You have no idea_ I thought. I was going for a peaceful walk through the forest. I had practiced my fighting skills with Abyo earlier, and meditated for a good two hours after that. Now was just a peaceful walk. But, it was anything but peaceful.

I kept thinking about what Pucca had said to Tobe the other day. _"I gave up on him because I didn't want my heart torn to pieces anymore knowing that he wants nothing to do with me…"_ Just thinking about it made my heart ache. I never meant to tear her heart up like it was a practice dummy.

_ "You don't understand what it's like; loving someone who would rather you just go away and won't even give you a single chance!"_ Thinking about it more I could feel my insides twisting and turning. I could feel my blood pumping. I ran back to my house as fast as I could, trying to erase the images of Pucca crying uncontrollably because of what I did to her.

_"Every day, I knew that's how he felt! But every day I still chased him! I chased him because I thought that eventually he would give in and give me a chance! And I thought that if he gave me a chance, then he would see that he loved me too…"_ I couldn't take it anymore! I burst through the door of my house, scaring the crap out of my cat, Mio. I fell on my knees on the wooden floor of my house. I lowered my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back my anguish.

"All she wanted was a chance. A chance for me to be all hers. A chance I never gave her. And a chance I can't give her now. Why did it take this long for me to realize that I can't live without her and that I… _love her_…" I curled up in a ball in the middle of my floor and let the tears flow. **(A/N GAAAAWWWWHHH! I made him sound like such a cry-baby bitch! I apologize!)**

After a while, my sleeve was soaking wet from my salty tears. I wiped the rest of my tears on my dry sleeve.

"I have to tell Pucca how I feel. I may never have another chance with her if I didn't." I stood up and ran to my door. But when I opened it, a flash of lightening lit up the night. I closed the door and sat back down. _Well, I guess I have to wait until tomorrow_. I looked over at the clock. _9:38? How is it that late already?_ I figured Pucca was already asleep anyways. I put on my blue stripped pajamas, and fell asleep on my matt, my mind wildly racing with thoughts of Pucca.

* * *

><p><strong>GAAAHHH! i turned hard-as-stone Bad-ass Garu into a crybaby bitch! my lord, im going to hell for that :P well anyways, ill get to writing the next chapter as soon as i upload this, so i will see you in about a week or less. Hopefully...maybe...ah, dont count on it<strong>

**LUB CHUU! *MUAH*!**


	9. DRAMA BOMB!

**haya peeple! ok, so there was this one comment where the person was all like "GAH! WANT TOBE AND PUCCA TO BE TOGETHER! GARU'S AN ASSHOLE FOR NOT REALIZING HE LOVES HER DOONER! RAGE RAGE RAGE!" so i came up with a decision: i am going to have a poll to see what my fans want to have happen; PuccaxTobe or PuccaxGaru? Remember, YOU decide!**

**Anyways, i love you all, dont eat my fridge, and i own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>~*Pucca's P.O.V*~<p>

I had to work at the Goh-Rong this morning, making deliveries and serving at the restaurant. Not that I don't like working for my uncles or anything, but I was just too excited about spending time with my boyfriend.

_My boyfriend…_ I thought to myself as I rode around Sooga making deliveries on my red scooter. I looked up at the grey sky. _Great, I bet it's going to rain later. Just what I wanted. _I looked down at the list of people who I have to deliver to, and see Ching is on there. I pick up her order and speedily drive towards her house, which is also a ninja dojo that her father runs. I saw her talking to Abyo, his eyes almost popping out of his head. _Oh no! She told him! _I sped up faster and skid-stopped at an angle in front of them.

They both looked at me with surprise. "Hey Ching! I have your order!" I said, masking my anger and suspicion about what they were talking about. I cheerily handed her her noodles and continued smiling. Ching looked nervous and Abyo was still bugging out. "So what were you guys talking about?" I asked, non-chalet-ly. "Oh, we were talking about, um-""YOUR DATING TOBE?" Abyo shouted, cutting Ching off.

I looked at her coldly. She looked whiter than a ghost; possibly scared of what I might do to her. "Way to go and tell him, Ching." I said flatly. "So, you are dating Tobe?" Abyo asked, still in shock. I sighed. _Guess I had to tell them all sooner than later. _"Yes, I am." I said, looking down. "But, you, and, he, and, WHAT?" He yelled, still confused. "Look, both of you! I know this is really crazy, but all he wanted from me was a chance!. That's all I wanted from Garu, too, but he never gave it to me! I thought that I'd give Tobe what Garu never had, and possible never would have, given me; a chance." I said breathlessly. "And can you please not tell Garu. I want to be the one to tell him."

Ching and Abyo nodded, understanding everything. "But, what if Garu gets really mad?" Ching said concerned. "I know that he'll be mad, but I know he won't hurt me. He'll possibly just yell or something. Besides, he's never really cared for me in the first place. Who ever said that he controls who I can and can't date. Worst comes to worst, were not friends anymore, big whoop." They were both surprised by my last comment. I had just said that I didn't care if he hated me or not. Their stares made me shift uncomfortably. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." I said, hopping on my scooter. "And remember; DON'T TELL ANYBODY!"

~*Garu's P.O.V*~

I could barely get any sleep last night; I couldn't stop thinking about Pucca. Her black hair, red eyes, and pale skin; it all sent shivers up my spine. I groggily made my way across my home, already dressed in my black T-shirt and black pants. I splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up. "Okay, you know what you have to do, Garu", I said to myself. "Go up to her, and t-tell her how you feel. She will possibly still love you, so what is there to lose? Yeah, I can't lose! I know that she still loves me somewhere inside, and once I tell, her, she's sure to take me back!"

I jumped over my table and ran to the door, quickly swishing it open and closing it behind me. I then ran as fast as I could towards Sooga Village. _I have to find her, first!_

~*Pucca's P.O.V*~

I sped away from them, waving, and headed back to the Goh-Rong to park my scooter. I parked it behind the Goh-Rong and ran into the forest outside of the village. Once I reached it, I slowed to a walk. I remembered the way to his house by heart, thanks to my recent stalking years. But when I was about halfway there, something big and hard ran into me, knocking me to the ground. I sat back up, rubbing my throbbing head. "P-Pucca?" I looked up, and saw it was Garu, blushing uncontrollably and towering over me. "Oh, hi Garu. Ow, you need to look where you're going; it feels like I was hit by a brick wall." I said, laughing weakly. "Oh, yeah, right. You want help?" he asked, holding out his hand. I nodded, grabbing his hand as he hoisted me up. He wouldn't let go of my hand. I sighed. _Well, it's now or never, _I said to myself.

"I need to tell you something." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed nervously. "Um, you go first." I said, his hand still gripped on mine. His face blushed profusely. "Oh, well, umm, o-ok." He stuttered, pulling at his collar with his free hand. "P-Pucca, I… I l-love you … and I-I was wondering if... you would *gulp* give me a-another chance?" he asked, his face growing brighter by the second. I couldn't believe my ears. He was confessing his love to me.

"I-I don't understand. What?" I said, stuttering and trying to release my hand from his grip but he wouldn't let go. "Look, I know this must be surprising to you, but I'm telling you the truth. I really do love you." He said calmly, coming in closer to me and putting his free hand on my cheek. I backed away from him as much as his gripping hand would let me. "Why, Garu? Why is it now that I'm done with you that you see that you love me?" I yelled, tears threatening to spill over.

I could tell that he was utterly hurt from what I had said. "But, Pucca, I really do love you, I swear! Every time I think of you my heart aches. Please, Pucca! Just give me a chance." he said, pulling me into him and using his other hand to wipe away my tears. "I'm sorry, Garu. But I can't." I said weakly. His head shot up, and he was completely broken. _Why? Why couldn't he see that he loved me when I still loved him?_ "B-But why can't you?" he said in a broken voice. "Because her heart already belongs to someone else." A dark and monotone voice said from the side of us. We both turned our heads and saw Tobe, his face shadowed, arms crossed leaning on a tree. "Tobe…" I half whispered, trying still to remove my hand from Garu's.

Garu pulled me to the back of him and un-sheathed his katana, holding it out in front of him. "What do you want, Tobe?" he said, practically spitting out his name. Tobe chuckled to himself as he pushed himself off of the tree and walked towards him, his arms still crossed and a dark shadow over his eyes. I had to admit, he looked pretty freakin' scary right then.

"Why, I'm here to pick up my girlfriend, of course." Garu's eyes went wide. He looked back at me, then at Tobe. "What are you talking about? She can't possibly-"

"Garu, stop." He looked back at me. He looked so hurt and broken. I couldn't stand looking at him like that, so I just looked at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes. "I really didn't want you to find out this way…" I said quietly. He dropped my hand, and just started running. Running away from me, like he always did. I looked his way until he faded from my view. At that moment, it started to rain. Lightly at first, but then it started to rain harder. I was trying so hard to keep from crying.

I felt two big, wet arms wrap around me and hold me close. I leaned into his chest, tears still threatening to spill over. "You don't deserve any of this, Pucca. Garu's a waste of time for realizing that he loved you after you stopped loving him. I'm just sorry that you have to go through all of this." Tobe said softly, holding me closer. I couldn't hold them back; tears spilled over and I couldn't do anything to stop them. Tobe only held me closer, comforting me every way he could.

_That's the reason why I love him; he's so kind and considerate. And he really loves me for me. Here I am, crying over another boy who just shattered my heart yet again, and here he is; comforting me and holding me as I cry. That's why I love you, Tobe._ At that point, I didn't even notice that we were getting soaked to the bone. I looked up, and leaned my face forward for a kiss. He leaned in as well, and when our lips met, I felt a jolt of electricity jump throughout my body. I never got this feeling when I kissed Garu. _I love you so much, Tobe. I never knew that I would, but I know now that we were meant to be together…_

* * *

><p><strong>GAWWWWW SOOO CUTE! a romantic kiss in the rain, that should win a freaking Emmy! (lol thats my name!) anyways; remember the poll to see who ends up with pucca is on my profile page, so be sure to vote; your vote can be the difference between two alternate endings of the story! anyways, i LUB CHUU ALL 33333333333333<strong>


	10. More CryBaby Garu gah im horrible

**HAY THER PEOPLE! just letting you know that the poll is still up, and who ever wants to help decide the course of this fic, DO IT NAO! lol i so psyco! so anyways, this is a shorter chapter, mainly because i was in Boston, Massachusets for my cousin's communion** _(All the desserts were from Mike's those who dont know what that is, its fucking amazing.)_ **Also, i have a disease called WRITERS BLOCK and i need ideas for the story. if you write your idea(s) in the review box thing and i like it, i may put it IN MY STORY or maybe MAKE ANOTHER STORY SURROUNDING THE IDEA AND GIVE YOU PARTIAL CREDIT WHY AM I SHOUTING?**

**anyways, love you guys, eat out a fridge, and i own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>~*Garu's P.O.V*~<p>

I had to get away. I let go of Pucca's delicate, pale hand and ran. I ran away from her, like I always did. I felt so weak, so broken, so lost. As I ran, tears threatened to spill over my eyes. I fought them as best as I could, but I couldn't hold them back. **(another cry-baby-bitch garu moment. im horrible :P)** And of course on top of it all, it started raining. But I didn't care.

I was running at full speed, my vision starting to blur from my tears and the rain. I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew it was anywhere better than here. I somehow ended up back at my house. I ran inside and slammed the door shut. I slumped against it, soaking wet and broken hearted. I curled up into a ball, thinking of Pucca and _him_.

"Why did she choose him to be with?" I practically screamed, choking on half sobs. "He's probably just using her to get me weak! She doesn't deserve that heartless jerk… Oh, Pucca, why didn't I see that you were the one for me before?" I stayed on the floor for Master-Soo knows how long. I felt something furry and small curl up beside me. It was Mio, my cat, trying to comfort me. I patted him on the head and set my hand on his back.

I couldn't believe how depressed I was feeling. Over Pucca, of all people. But, oh Pucca, I love her so much it hurts. And it hurts even more knowing that she's happier with someone other than me. But it's absolutely agonizing to know that that person is Tobe; my number one enemy.

After what it had seemed like an eternity, I heard the pitter-patter of the rain come to a halt. I raised my head and looked outside. _ Yup, it stopped raining._ I stood up and walked over to my window. I leaned my forehead against the window pane and sighed.

_How am I ever going to get her back? Tobe is way too protective of her when it comes to me, so I'll never be able to talk to her._ And I was right; especially after seeing Pucca cry so badly because of what I did to her, who _wouldn't_ be protective of her. I had broken her down completely, and Tobe already hated me, so that plus me making Pucca so broken equals overprotective boyfriend.

I walked over to the phone and dialed my best friends' number. _I seriously need some advice…_

"Well, it looks like you got yourself one heck of a chick-problem, bro." Abyo said, reclining on my couch. I was busily pacing in circles in front of him, completely paranoid about what I had found out just an hour and a half earlier.

I had invited him over so he could help me out; since he has a lot of experience with girls. I was hoping that he could give me advice on what I should do about Pucca and I and our…_situation_…

"But it just doesn't make any sense!" I said, stopping in front of him and throwing my arms up. I walked over to my window; leaning my forehead against the cool glass as it continued to rain. "I mean, how could she, out of everyone else in the _entire_ village, choose Tobe? It just doesn't make any sense!"

Abyo must have seen how deflated I looked, because he walked up next to me and put a re assuring hand on my shoulder.

"Garu, bud, you know that I'm as surprised and upset about Pucca's choice as you are, and so is Ching, but you gotta face the facts; It's her choice, not yours…" Abyo said as delicately and quietly as he could so as to not upset me, but I got mad anyways.

"You don't know how I feel…" I stated coldly and flatly, turning to him. I sighed, returning to the chilled glass window to look out at the dreary rain. "I just wish that she would give me a chance…" I said softly, my voice fading away with each word.

Abyo just stared at me in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Are you freakin' kidding me? She chased after you for 6 years. 6 years! That's how long she chased after you! And you were a total bastard to her the whole damn time! Now when she decides that she's done with all the crap you've given her, when she decides that she doesn't want her heart broken every freakin' day, you decided to quit being a douche, and expect her to come back running into your arms! Face it, man, she's over you! She's done. She's moved on. And I know you don't like it but she's moved onto a person whole will treat her right! And that person is Tobe! What the hell were you thinking? *Gibbs slap***(1)** Wake up and smell the noodles. She's done with you! So either deal with it and be civil about it, or get the hell out of town."

I looked up at him, rubbing the back of my head where he hit me, shocked at what he was saying. His eyes looked angry and had a look that said '_What the hell, dude?'_ He turned around and started to walk out of my house. He stopped at the door, not turning to look at me. "Not to be rude or anything, guy, but you need to get your ass back to reality."

As he walked out, I just stood there, eyes wide and somewhat hurt at what my best friend just said to me. I walked over to the couch and fell into it. _ Maybe Abyo's right,_ I thought to myself. _ Maybe I do need to come into reality…_

* * *

><p><strong>how was it? was it good? sorry about all the cry-baby bitch garu moments. but anyways, remember, vote for who you want pucca to end up with in my polls. their on my profile. And remember, if you have an idea for this story, write it in the comments and if i read it and like it, i may put it in my story! <strong>

**BLESS YOUR FACE! if you sneexed while reading this bless YOU! PEACE OFF!**

***BOOP***

_**DUN-NUN DUN-NUN DUN-NUN-NUN-NUN-NUN SUBSCRIBE!**_


	11. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

Hey guys! So look, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating my story. It's just, well; THESE FREAKING FINALS AT SCHOOL RUINED MY TIME TO WRITE AND MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT! You know what it's like, right?

And don't worry! I am still continuing the story, and I'm going to try and add more content to the next update to make up for my uber lateness. On other news, im still holding polls on my homepage thing for who you think should end up with Pucca. So far, Garu is winning, so TobexPucca fans get on it if you wanna have him end up with her! (_Not taking sides, I just want no one to feel regrets when I finish this. Merr) _

So anyways, in a nutshell, I am getting back on my writing, the polls are still up, and I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I HATE FINALS!

~**SaphireDragonHuntress** 3


	12. IMPORTANT TO ALL FANFIC READERS!

there will be a new Blackout Fanfic day on Saturday June 30th. Please, Please Please join us again! We have to make sure our voices are heard unless you don't care if your favorite stories, or even some of your own stories are erased forever!


	13. IM NOT DEAD! HAHA!

**HAHA IM ALIVE! omg i am SOOOOOO sorry! i feel so bad i didnt upload in for freaking ever! first it was finals, then it was vacation without my laptop, then camp form 7am 'till 6pm. when i actually began to write it went something like this;**

** _ "Alright time to write!" *types a bit* "I need music!"_**

_** *goes onto youtube, gets distracted by internet for about two hours, finds a song, goes to write, looks at clock***_

_** "WHAT THE HELL 1 AM?"**_

**so yeah, thats my writing process throughout the past few weeks. again, really sorry, i feel terribleh.**

**anyways, cute moment! FLUFFEH!**

* * *

><p>Pucca's P.O.V.<p>

I looked back up at Tobe, and he looked at me. After staring at each other for a while, we finally realized that it was raining pretty bad.

"Um, I guess it's a bit too wet to go to the meadow, huh?" Tobe said comically, with a goofy grin on his face. I laughed. "I guess so. Ugh, stupid rain! You ruined our first date!" I said, dramatically stomping my feet and pouting. Now it was Tobe's turn to laugh.

"It's not that bad. We can always go out tomorrow, right?" he asked. "Yeah, totally. You can come and get me at about, the same time that you did today. I'll be done my shift at my uncles." He smiled softly at me. "Alright, then. It's a date."

"Well, no duh it's a date. I mean, why else would I spend private time with my boyfriend in a possibly romantic location?" I said sarcastically. He laughed again, then linked his arm with mine. "Ha, ha, very funny. I'll walk you home. 'That okay?" "Yup!"

While we were walking, not caring about the rain, we jokingly made fun of each other. "Man, dude, you can be pretty freakin' scary. You even scared me a bit!" I said, jokingly, pointing to myself. A small frown appeared on his face, and he looked down. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just thought that you could use a little help in that situation since, ya know, he grabbed you and wouldn't let go and stuff." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I looked at him and reached for his free hand. When I took a hold of it, he looked back up at me in my eyes. "Tobe, I hope you know that I appreciate what you did back there. You actually saved me a lot of explanation." I said softly and sweetly, giving his hand a little squeeze. He smiled after a couple of seconds of us staring at each other, his face blushing a bit. It was still raining, and it was only getting worse.

"Uh, Pucca, I think we better hurry. The rain is only getting worse." Tobe said, looking up at the cloudy sky. I followed his gaze, raindrops falling on my skin. "Yeah, we probably should-whoa!" I said surprised as he grabbed under my legs and hoisted me up, honey-moon style and began running back to the Goh-Rong. I couldn't stop giggling, and neither could he. When we finally cleared the forest, the leaves were no longer protecting us from the rain, so it was raining even harder than we thought. We both playfully screamed when the hard rain hit us, and he let me down a block away from the Goh-Rong.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Tobe asked me sweetly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll just tell my uncles that I was with Ching when we both got caught in the rain." I answered.

He leaned in for a small kiss, which I happily returned. When our kiss ended, we said our goodbyes, and I rushed back into the Goh-Rong.

I burst through the doors, startling my uncles. They look at me, and their expressions turn from shock to worry as they see me soaking wet. "PUCCA! Are you alright? Where were you?" They all said at once. i told them to calm down and told them my 'story'.

"I was hanging out with Ching in the market place, and when it started raining I wanted to make sure that she got home ok, so I walked her home and came back here, which is why I'm all wet and stuff." I said, lying though my teeth. I knew I was a good liar, so It didn't hurt to tell a little white lie. Plus, I didn't want them to know that I was dating Tobe. It would be all akward.

"Ok, well, you should just get up stairs and take a shower. You don't want to catch a cold, you have to work tomorrow!" uncle Dumpling said with a laugh. I bid them goodnight and went upstairs, where I took a warm shower and got into my pajamas. I plopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I know that I probably shouldn't feel this way, but I feel bad for Garu. I mean, I did reject him, and it was kinda rude. __**What are you thinking? He's the one who rejected **_**you**_** all these years, and now he's just getting a taste of his own medicine!**__ I know, but-__** BUT NOTHING! He never did like you, and besides; Tobe is twice the person he was, and he actually likes you!**__Ya know what, inner angry voice? Your right! He is getting what he deserves! I think… __**Don't worry kid, it will all clear up eventually.**_

I turned over in my bed. _I really hope your right, inner angry voice._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG UBER CUTE MOMENT WITH TOBE AND PUCCA! i have a pretty good idea about how the rest of the story is going to go down, and bte, the winner of the contest is GARU! (only like 10 people voted...seriously you guys. lol jk lub chu all!)<strong>

**anyways, i hope to have the next chappie up in about the next week or so, so until then!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


End file.
